Second Adventure
by Cajun Strong Man 2
Summary: This is the the next story in the Redheads Spider-Man Universe.
1. Chapter 1

Reunion Adventure II

Cajun Strong Man 2

After we we saved Thor an the other Norse gods, I decided that I wanted to continue the reunion that started when I went to my home world. I made the decision to ask Bobby and Angelica to come with me back to my current home world.

So we went back to the Justice League's world.

Before we went back, we had to go and get the twins from the X-Mansion. When we told Professor-X, he said that he had no problem with it. We I did not expect was Shadowcat wanting to come with us as well.

So, the four of us went to Warren's business and the four of us went back.

When we arrived, I touched my communicator and and said, "Spider-Man to Watchtower."

"Watchtower, J'onn here, Spider-Man."

I asked, "Is Ice on the station?"

He said, "Yes, Her and fire are on monitor duty."

I said, "Four to beam aboard."

He said, "Three minutes."

I turned to Bobby and said, "I have someone to introduce you to."

I did the same with Kitty.

Three minutes later, we were on the Watchtower and they were amazed at it and its view of the earth. A moment later, J'onn Phased through floor.

I looked at Kitty and said, "Yes, he is an alien and he can phase through things like you."

We went into the monitor room where Fire and Ice were on duty.

I called Tora over and said, "Tora, I have someone to introduce to you."

She said, "Who would this be?"

I said, "This is Bobby Drake."

I looked at Bobby and said, "Show her."

He did his thing and became Iceman.

I could see that she thought he was attractive.

Fire looked at Angelica and asked, "What are your powers."

Angelica raised her arms, gave up her heat and changed into Firestar.

As we talked there was a pen that dropped which rolled under the table.

Kitty said, "Oh, let me get that." she crawled under the table and phased her arm through and placed on the table.

When she went back to her seat, I looked directly at J'onn and said nothing.

After the meeting, as we were walking back to J'onn said something strange, "Yes I have many other powers and I thank you for being attracted to me."

I looked at Kitty and said, "He reads minds."

Kitty blushed and said, "I thought I hid my mind good. I was taught to do this by the Professor."

He said, "It was not your fault for I believe that our minds are linked.

I had a feeling that Kitty wanted to stay with J'onn to explore this seeming link between them.

Bobby, Angelica, and I got to the teleporters and went back to Gotham.


	2. Chapter 2

Reunion Adventure II

Cajun Strong Man 2

After we arrived back in Gotham, we made our appearance at the clock tower. I kissed my wife and asked her where the kids were. She said that Mary Jane was on the computer downstairs. She had become every bit the hacker that her mother was. I would have said he father but Barbara's skills make me look like so geek sitting in his mother's basement May, when she returned, had wanted to go to see her "uncle" Dick in Bludhaven and she did. At this point, Ben came into the room, he said that his aunt Linda had gotten tired of the combination of his and Wally's senses of humor

Bobby looked at me and I shrugged, I said, "They find the same things funny and their humor closely parallels yours, Bobby."

I saw the impish smile and I knew what he was thinking. I was starting to rue the day that I brought him with me.

I asked, "Well, honey, what is going on."

Barbara said, "Their was a huge escape from Arkham."

I asked, "Who is out?"

She said, "Well, there is the Joker, Killer Crock, Poison Ivy, Clock King, and Two Face."

We had to explain who these people are and how dangerous they are. I said that the Joker is even more dangerous than the Green Goblin. They asked me why.

I said, "Unlike the Goblin, this man can not be reason with. He just wants to see the city burn."

I asked, "Barb, who is the closest villan?"

She said. "Let's go and see."

We walked over the computer and had Mary Jane look it up. As it turns out it was Killer Crock. He was in the sewers, which, by the way, I hate going into, but I knew that we had to go there to get him.

I asked, "Where is the nearestt manhole."

She said, "It is six hundred yards to the east of the clock tower."

So, Angelica, Bobby and I headed out the tower and went for the manhole.

When we arrived, I lifted it up and we went into the sewer.


	3. Chapter 3

Bobby, Angelica, and I entered the sewer.

I grumbled. "Sewers. Why does it always have to be the sewer."

Angelica looked at me me as if to say get over yourself.

As we were going through the sewer, we talked and caught up on what was happening in our respective lives.

It took us about two hours to find the body. I did say body. It appeared that every physical part of Crock's worked but his mind seemed to be gone.

I looked at the other, and put my had to my ear and said, "Spider- Man to Watchtower..."

John Henry came on and said, "Watchtower, here. What you need Spidey?"

I said, "Site to site transportation for four to the Clock tower in Gotham."

He said, "On it, Peter. Get ready."

Less that one minute later, we were back at the clock towere.

When we arrived, Bruce was there along with Dick. They each a couple of assorted thugs with them. Those thugs were suffering from the condition in which Crock is currently suffering.

I sighed.

Bruce looked, knew something was seriously wrong, and said, "Ok, what is going on?"

I said, "Bruce, if you are thinking that I have seen this before, I have and I know how much you dislike magic."

He would not let it show, but we all could see his mood darken..

I sat the computer and logged in. I went into the files that was on the memory stick and put it on the computer. I got into the file labeled Dormammu.

I told the how Dormammu was this demon. He needs life forces to be able to come to earth. He wants to make this universe as bleak and dismal as his own.

I continued by saying that he usually works through surrogates. His main surrogate is a man named by Baron Mordo. He has also usted others as well.

I mentioned Venom and Carnage.

After I finished briefing them on Dormammu and Mordo, Bruce asked me how I wanted to handled things.

I said, "Angelica, I want you to return home and retrieve Dr. Strange and Wong."

She left and went to Wayne Tech and returned. A few hours later, she returned with Dr. Strange and Wong.

I welcomed Dr. Strange and Wong and turned to Batman and said, "I wish to have several teams in on this."

Bruce asked, "Who do you wish to be with us?"

I said, "We will need Dr. Fate, Zatanna, Jason Blood, Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl."

He went off to make the call.

A few minutes, the rest of the arrived.

I split the teams as followed. With me were Doctor Strange, Wong, Wonder Woman, Bobby and and Angelica. With Batman was Barbara, Nightwing, Robin, Hawkgirl, Dr. Fate, Jason Blood, and Zatanna.

The plan was to crisscross the nation looking for other persons that had, had their life forces drained. If we found some that were in the process, we were to stop it and detain the person who was committing the crime. I had a feeling that he or she would lead us to Baron Mordo. Where he was, was going to be the place where they were bringing the lifeforces to be drained to Dormammu.


End file.
